


Кто-то

by Bealltainn



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью не верит в приметы, совпадения, знаки судьбы, совместимость по гороскопу и прочую чепуху. А иногда, в промежутках между кипением чайника и возвращением к работе, он не верит в их с Бондом отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то

Кью не верит в приметы, совпадения, знаки судьбы, совместимость по гороскопу и прочую чепуху. А иногда, в промежутках между кипением чайника и возвращением к работе, он не верит в их с Бондом отношения. Для Кью все слишком просто и очевидно: любовь не начинается с пьяного грязного секса и прикосновения сухих обветренных губ к виску на прощание. Их встречи похожи на отточенную в выполнении последовательность действий, из раза в раз как по часам; тут провести языком, там погладить, не целовать в губы и ничего не говорить, словно рот залили горячим воском и запечатали навеки. Как будто у них соревнование на безразличие, кто не выдержит раньше, кто шепнет, спросит, скажет, посмотрит с любовью. Кто же? Кто? Кто? Кто?

Иногда Кью видит обрывочные, туманные, злые сны, где можно не затягивать неразделенную любовь в жесткий корсет самоконтроля, потому что там все хорошо. Потому что губы у Бонда жадные, а сам он, временами, ласков и весьма разговорчив. И его можно называть Джеймсом.

Каждый раз между прикосновением к виску и хлопком входной двери Кью хочется прекратить это скольжение в никуда, и однажды, когда он почти готов остаться проигравшим, но разорвать негласное правило о молчании, Бонд сам нарушает установленный ритуал. Он обнимает Кью, перебирает пальцами его волосы и говорит что-то; квартирмейстер не слышит, не слушает, он, кажется, снова в одном из своих снов, тянется за поцелуем и отстраненно думает: «Кто же? Кто? Кто? Кто? Бонд».

Кью не верит в приметы, совпадения, знаки судьбы, совместимость по гороскопу и прочую чепуху. Для него выскользнувшая из ладоней задумавшегося человека чашка — это просто битая чашка, ничего больше. Он собирает осколки и думает, что ему нужно задать Бонду — «Джеймсу, Кью, Джеймсу» — ворох вопросов, количество которых растет с каждым часом, проведенном наедине с собой.  
С последнего задания Бонд не возвращается.


End file.
